gearsofwarfandomcom-20200222-history
Jonathan Harper
Sgt. Jonathan Harper was a nine-year veteran as a Gear. He wrote a report half an hour after he touched down in The Hollow; This report is collected by Marcus Fenix, found next to a Grindlift and two Gear corpses. His medical file was also recovered in the hospital in Jacinto, which diagnoses him with Rust Lung disease. Marcus later found a page of his diary which indicates that he had been captured by the Locust. His COG tags are found in the beginning of Act 5 in Gears of War 2. He was freed when he decided he would rather die then be a slave, and managed to escape. Sadly, he was mortally wounded while helping a family be transported into a King Raven during the evacuation of Jacinto. It's known he died happy since he was able to see the sky one last time before his passing. He is also referenced to as the owner of the instructions manual as seen under the control diagram on the back. He also will have one comic telling of his heroic deeds and demise saving a family during the Siege of Jacintohttp://www.dccomics.com/wildstorm/comics/?cm=11626. Collectibles Within Gears of War 2 Several of the collectibles within gears of war relate to Jonathan Harper, they detail his fight with rustlung and deployment to the hollow which leads to his death as he saves a family and helps them escape. Jacinto Medical Center File Patient Name: Jonathan Harper Occupation: Sergeant Echo-Nine, COG Army Age: 29 Height: 1.9 m Weight: 91 kg Patient is a 9-year veteran who has recently experienced vertigo, persistent cough, and insomnia. Was stationed at Timgad area for 2 months after Lightmass offensive, when assigned to Jacinto perimeter patrol last 4 months. Symptoms began about 1 month ago. Physical and diagnostic evaluation showed no chronic illnesses and no signs of bacterial infection. Prescribed a medium-strength antihistamine, released patient, and gave clearance for further duty. Expect a full recovery with no side effects. Dr. Vivian MerriweatherGears of War 2 Act 1: Tip of the Spear 4.Jacinto MedicalCenter File Gear's Journal We just touched down in the Hollow about a half-hour ago. Things are quiet, too quiet. I don't like it. It's kind of pretty down here, in a weird way, but the calm is worse than a firefight. I know what to do in a fight... waiting just makes me edgy. Still a bit dizzy, too. Might just be from the ride down here, though... Grindlifts shake the crap out of you. I hate being dizzy. Doc said it was normal, some kind of vertigo, probably from the battlefield, eardrums always getting hammered from the gunfire and explosions. Cough doesn't seem as bad today, that's good, but I'm on edge. Could throw up if I let myself. Not going to, but I'm ready for this stuff to start. I'm tired of waiting.Gears of War 2 Act 2 Denizens -Sgt. Jon Harper Prisoner's Journal Jonathan Harper Can't believe I found something to write on, but if you find this, you should just run. NOW. Get the hell out of here while you can. The Locust are taking prisoners, putting them in weird coffins and crap. They got me isolated right now, I hear people screaming around me. I'm coughing brown chunks from my lungs and it's making me puke. I'm sitting in my own damn puke, people are getting tortured, I just want to see the sky again. Just the sky, that's all. I hear 'em coming, their messed-up breathing. I don't even care, I'm just gonna smash the bastard in his face. If I'm gonna die, I'm dying like a man.Gears of War 2 ACT 4: HIVE -Jon Harper COG Tag CSID:444526-MI2K9-3B I saw the sky again today. Blue and bright, I watched the Raven take off into it. Could barely see the details, my vision's all blurry now from coughing so much and the punches from that Locust jailer, but I can see enough. Never thought I'd see it again, but I escaped. I made it... I survived the Hollow. And I got that little girl and her family on that Raven. Took these bullets, but I saved that family... no medics around now, but that's okay. The sky is so bright, and I finally feel all right, kinda warm... and I keep hearing that little angel telling me thank you, her sweet little voice... She said she'd pray for me... she said she'd pray for us all...Gears of War 2 ACT 5: AFTERMATH -Sgt. Jonathan Harper Trivia *The game manual for gears of war 2 belongs to Jonathan Harper, his name can be see clearly on the back of it. References Category:Gear Soldier Category:Collectibles Category:Humans with Rustlung Category:Males Category:COG